You Get Used To Somebody
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved. Sometimes when you go forward, there's no going back. Sometimes that's not always a bad thing..although it can drive a person insane from the frustration of feelings and decisions. SXS


**You Get Used To Somebody**

**--  
**

_**I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning**_

_He rolled over to face her in the bed with his eyes still closed. You could barely notice the small intake of breath that he took in before releasing it to relax more. He felt like he was on the brink of sleep when a lightweight brushed against his face. "Please don't go to sleep yet, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke sat straight up in bed, throwing the covers off from the extra heat created to make him sweat. Wide-awake with his heart pounding, he searched the bed.

Nothing.

He breathed out.

_**  
But I must've been dreamin'**_

He grimaced at the aching fresh bruises while walking into his new hideout "home." Their team Hebi had killed off another member of the Akatsuki, and now all he wanted to do was rest. His other "teammates" were in a separate house, it being not far from his by fifteen meters or so. They were both decently sized for the group—Sasuke's being small; it was only housing him, while the others only slightly bigger to fit the others needs. These buildings were more of a base since they were rarely used, except when they needed time to heal and re-group; now was one of those times.

Sasuke's right hand rubbed his left shoulder, trying to ease the ache, as he made his way down the short hallway toward his bedroom. He sighed as he turned the corner into the room. It had been a long day.

Warm air blew toward his left bruised shoulder. His body relaxed as he started to say, "Thanks Sakur—"

Sasuke flipped around.

Through an open window, hot summer air came through and warmed his face.

Nobody. But then, he knew that. Or he _should_ know that, anyway.

_**And in the middle of the night without a warning  
I thought I heard you breathin' **_

"Hey, Sasuke. We're gonna go and get cleaned up to celebrate or whatever. Are you going?"

Sasuke gave his Hebi teammate dead eyes. They had killed another member, and they were going to go celebrate, probably with some drinks. Just another excuse to party. But then, when you were a ninja, sometimes you needed an excuse to party.

The teammate nodded his head understanding the silent answer, shut the door, and left Sasuke alone in his hotel room. Sasuke frowned as he grabbed a damp rag and pressed at the few scratches he had on his shoulder. The cuts weren't so bad, but the blood would take some while to remove completely from his clothes. He was sure that there would remain a couple stains, even if he soaked them in boiling hot water for a couple hours.

He stood up and winced. It was probably a broken rib. Great, that would take a while to heal too. Then there was dinner he had yet to even contemplate . . .

Sasuke sighed as he fell down on his bed, deciding to think about it all in the morning. Taking out the Akatsuki was taking longer than he had expected, especially if it continued to be this one-by-one stupidity.

He clenched his teeth as the broken rib started to throb worse than before against the cold empty feeling bed in the f-ing freezing room. Sasuke tried to keep his thoughts from drifting to the idea that none of these problems _would_ be a problem if he was with—

Nevermind. Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax and fall asleep . . . eventually.

_**Me and my so-called independence  
I've got this loneliness that's so relentless**_

"_Sasuke-kun—You finally came back!"_

_He raised his eyes to her._

"_Yeah, Teme! I thought I'd have to drag you fat ass all the way back here. Probably couldn't stay away from my awesome smexy-ness, obviously."_

_The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted up for the first time in years._

"_Orochimaru's dead. I killed him. Figured it might be good to come back. –Visit some. You know . . ." Sasuke looked down as he said this and shrugged with his hands in his pockets._

_Sakura's face lit up as her smile widened. He was finally home. She practically lunged at him as she gathered him up in a bear hug to rival all others. Kindly she said, "Sasuke-kun, you are an asshole, and you are going to let me help heal all your damned wounds whether you like it or not. Even if that means strapping you down to a bed at my house to fix you and keep an eye on your injuries—understood?"_

_For once, Sasuke hugged lightly back, because, even if he may have denied it to hell and back again, they deserved this, and, yes, he did want it; for no matter how many people shoot for it, nobody would ever be invincible. Physically or emotionally._

_To bad that, accidentally worded wrong or not, the key word used by Sasuke was _visit_._

_**I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around **_

_He still couldn't get that stupid technique down. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he walked into Sakura's apartment. True to her word, she some how got the Hokage to force him to stay with her. Not that he needed much convincing—the arrangement wasn't so bad, especially with Sakura always seeming to be ready to cater to all of his needs _before he even knew that he needed it_. That part was just slightly puzzling, but he shrugged it off. She didn't have to do anything she did and he didn't expect her to and she knew that. She _chose_ to, and that was just fine with him._

_But right now, he wasn't in a good mood. He didn't feel like being helped with anything— didn't want any food, or anybody trying to cheer him up._

_A pink head poked around the corner and noticed his mood. She seemed to smile before disappearing. She knew what he was feeling and to just leave him alone. Thank God._

_Sasuke sighed as his hand came up and rubbed his face. He needed sleep. That was all. He eventually made it into the bedroom and slipped underneath the covers._

_Sasuke breathed out as the bed creaked and another weight was applied to it. He breathed in as he wrapped his arms around her. She normally slept in her own room, not the guest room . . . but she knew this made him feel better on a bad day. No, they didn't do anything—just slept. Why did this help? Sasuke couldn't have answered if he wanted to . . . but it did help. And Sakura was far from complaining._

_**  
I guess you get used  
to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down **_

When he woke up the next morning, Sasuke was suddenly struck by how much space there seemed to be. No, not space . . . emptiness. It took him a while to discern what it was. He'd woken up, feeling like there was something missing—but that could have been because of the fact that all of his blankets had fallen a foot away from his bed _and_ _it was cold as hell. _So he got up and started a pot of nasty travel coffee. Waiting for it to finish, he rummaged in his clothing bag for something to bundle up in—which he did find. Eventually his body heat emanated and was trapped in by the coat, making him very warm . . . but the space was still there.

He picked up his finished cup of coffee and started sipping it as he walked out onto the balcony of his hotel room. The coffee heated him up even more, but it still remained. Sasuke frowned, as it seemed the sun had yet to come up and all the lights in this village were still on. –There were many of them.

Hn.

Christmas lights. Sasuke looked down at his mug and deepened his frown. It was the one she had given him for Christmas before he had left. Apparently Sakura had gone crazy trying to figure out what the hell to get him as a present, especially when he told her to not get him anything and had refused to give her any "helpful" ideas for her situation. Eventually she just threw her hands up in the air and bought a cheesy three-dollar coffee mug, saying that at least it would be useful to him since he seemed to treasure his coffee _so_ much more than her presence (which he still often complained was _very_ annoying).

He hadn't gotten any return gift for her, but he was grateful, and it had been helpful. So he kissed her for the first time because of that.

He'd only kept it so that he could use it when he was traveling. After all, he couldn't trust anybody else not to poison him, even if he did catch it before he drank it. –Thus the nasty travel coffee.

Sasuke shouldn't have been thinking about this, but with the memory-activating Christmas lights, it came back to him. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about it, although another memory came back anyway.

. . .

_Sasuke slung his bag up from falling off of his arm as he started his trek toward the gate, and out of the village._

"_So that's it—you're just gonna go? Again." He sighed as he glanced back to see her standing behind him with a set face and crossed arms; her feet spread apart with a stubborn air._

"_Sakura—"_

"_Don't 'Sakura' me, Sasuke-kun! I know what you're doing and what you're about. And you know what? If you do, you probably won't come back—and if you did, you'd probably never be the same again. Ever. So don't give me any bullshit this time because we are _way_ past that now."_

_Sasuke had the decency to turn fully around and face her with his full attention._

"_You know this is just something I have to do. No matter what. And nobody can stop me anyway—"_

"_Have you learned nothing from Naruto, Sasuke-kun?! You of all people should understand that you don't _have_ to do anything. You choose it. You're choosing it now."_

_He shook his head as he started to turn around._

"_You still don't understand. And you still can't stop me—"_

_Sakura took a step forward._

"_I love you, Sasuke! I've said it before and I'll say it again. But—"_

_Sasuke turned back. Sakura stopped in place, her body still._

"_But, I'm not crying this time. You knew what you were and are doing now. After the first time, I promised that I wouldn't ever do it again if this should happen. And I won't. I do love you, but you are making a mistake, and I won't try to stop you. I won't beg for it, especially if you won't give it."_

_He almost took a step forward, before stopping himself._

_Sakura steeled herself as she drew up to her height and spoke boldly, obviously having been thought through in her mind many times before, "This is your choice, one that you are making for yourself—but remember—revenge helps no one. And I won't—" Despite herself, her voice cracked just a little bit, before it disappeared as she lowered her eyes underneath her bangs, "I mean, I will wait for you as long as I can, Sasuke-kun. I really will… but that's only as long as I can. One day—" She looked up again, eyes focused in with his._

"_One day, I'll move on. And when that day comes, I won't be looking back. I can't live in the past wasting away my life hoping that you'll return. I'll pray that you come back before then, but…" Sakura shrugged as her voice softened to a whisper, "That's all I can give, Sasuke-kun."_

_His eyes remained steady, looking at her, unblinkingly and stoically._

_She bowed her head down for a moment, before looking back up at him. All that was left of him were the transportation leaves. Of course, as soon as Sasuke left, Sakura broke her false promise to herself as she knew she would. Because crying was always what she did best when there was nothing left to do and, to be honest, she didn't care because crying isn't always bad and neither is it wrong. It just happens._

She just doesn't understand, _Sasuke thought as he started his journey—this is what had to be done, or he'd never move on. –But that was okay. He'd been alone before; he could do it again just like he was planning on doing anyway when he left to get stronger with Orochimaru so that later he could take down the Akatsuki, and in that, his brother._

. . .

But at the moment that this particular scene had happened, it never occurred to him that he didn't want to be alone anymore. Nor that, after actually being with her for that short time, he'd miss it because, no matter how much he denied it, he had enjoyed it in a quiet, content, sort of way.

The 'make-your-heart-swell-with-love' kind of way. Yeah, that cheesy sounding kind.

If they were together right then during this Christmas, she would have already been up, busy getting everything ready for when all of their friends came over to open up presents. Probably would have made a Christmas breakfast, lunch, and dinner already. Her smile lighting up the room as he rubbed his eyes from the bright lights set up for the holiday and grumbling about useless traditions.

_**I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much**_

Sasuke's eyes flashed open and saw the sun had come up finally, and the lights of the village were dimmed once again, making the memories dim as well. He considered crushing the mug in his hand, or dropping it the ground to smash into a million little pieces. At least then he wouldn't have to think about it; he'd left Konoha and that was that.

Sasuke turned as he heard his team knocking on his door so that they could continue their journey.

He walked back into his room, gathered his things, washed the mug, and placed it carefully back into his bag before finally opening the door and saying, "Lets go."

_**I guess you get used to somebody,  
I guess you get used to being loved.**_

"_Tomatoes."_

"_What?"_

"_You asked what I wanted for my birthday, so, since I know you already going to get me something… tomatoes. That's what I want."_

"_You. Want . . . tomatoes? For your birthday?"_

"_Yes."_

"_. . . But . . . why? It's not even a fruit, and who in the hell likes vegetables?"_

"_It IS a fruit."_

"_No it's not. _Fruit_ are good—refreshing and delicious. Tomatoes are none of those things."_

"_What are you talking about? They're good, refreshing, _and_ delicious."_

"_Pfft. No, they are not. They are _gross_, gender-confused vegetables."_

"_Are you saying you don't like tomatoes?"_

"_No, I'm just saying that they aren't good."_

"_Which means you don't like them."_

"No_, I'm just saying—"_

"—_That you don't like them."_

"_It sounds like you're in denial, Sasuke-kun. Tomatoes are nasty, not-delicious tasting vegetables."_

"_I'm not in denial—YOU'RE the one who keeps saying that you don't not like tomatoes, even though you do… not like tomatoes."_

"_That doesn't make any sense, Sasuke-kun. Anyways, I'M not the one having to defend a vegetable who thinks it's a fruit, but is clearly NOT a fruit. –And STOP giving me your legendary Uchiha Death Glare because it will _not_ work on me. Besides, it's not even a glare . . . it's more like a really ugly scowl. You should really try to stop that. It'll give you wrinkles, and then you'll get stuck like that forever, Sasuke-kun."_

"_I am not glaring or scowling—and it is not possible for your face to get stuck like that, Sakura."_

"_Sure, keep telling yourself that Sasuke-kun. It's okay, Sasuke-kun. Denial is the first stage."_

"_I am NOT—"_

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I can't hear you—I think it's hard to hear someone who's talking through a scowling mouth."_

"_Sakura—"_

"_No, I'm sorry, I still can't hear—hey, when did you get so close to me—mmmpphhnnn"_

"_Can you hear me now?"_

"…_I think so…but I'm not sure… I think I'm a little dizzy… could you do that again, just in case?"_

"_Only if you agree that I am _not_ scowling, and yes, tomatoes are a delicious tasting fruit and would make an excellent birthday present."_

_Sakura nodded blankly. Sasuke smirked as he leaned in again._

_**I kinda miss those rambling conversations  
Where we'd talk about nothin'**_

He swore as his foot clanged painfully upon the wall. Maybe kicking it wasn't such a good idea…

The stupid guy had gotten away again, though! Damn it! The team had been just _this_ close to killing off another Akatsuki member, and he just up and vanished—out of thin air!—again! It was enough to drive a man _insane_!

There was a soft whisper of a laugh in his ear saying, "Wow, Sasuke-kun—showing that wall what such a big bad guy you are! Go on—I'm sure that table is shaking on its legs; you might want to show it a thing or two, as well. Wow—you'll make _Naruto_ look smart at this rate."

A small smile rose at the corner of his mouth for the first time in a while. "Yeah, but I can still kick that idiots a—"

Sasuke stopped when he realized that there was no one there again.

_**The way you always  
made me laugh at my frustrations  
Baby that was somethin'**_

He had to remind himself that this was what he wanted—what he chose. Besides, he wasn't tied down, he was on his own, and doing what he thought he needed to.

He was independent . . . but he never realized how much . . . extra space . . . there came with it. Not that he could say he didn't have free time to do what he wanted when he was back at Konoha. The smile left his face and Sasuke went into the kitchen to find something edible to eat. He would need some food in him as they followed another lead to his brother—it was probably another dead end, but, of course, it was always worth the shot.

_**  
I should've been careful what I wished for  
'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more**_

Sasuke's breaths came out ragged as he walked, half limped, over the leaves and other natural debris cluttering the forest's ground. He was finally going to get him—his evil-assed brother sent from hell! He was so close—he could feel it.

There was a long drawn out fight where no one knew who would ever actually win. Then Itachi broke.

Sasuke was finally going _kill_ that bastard. All he had to do was catch up to him now . . . and ignore that incessantly small voice in the back of his head whispering, "I love you, Sasuke-kun—please don't. Revenge doesn't help anyone—please?"

He silently told the voice to stop being so annoying and shut the hell up, even though he wished that it would never go away.

_**I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around**_

Sasuke could practically feel her hand touch his shoulder. It seemed she was trying to either comfort him, or try and stop him

_Please?_

Sasuke slowed as a flash of Sakura went across his mind.

_**  
I guess you get used  
to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down**_

"NO!"

Sasuke shrugged off her illusionary form and picked up his pace again. This sadistic son-of-a-bitch was going to _die_, and even Sakura wouldn't stop him. Imaginary or not.

The leaves crunched and were tossed aside as his hurried pace continued. That _man_ deserved this. _Revenge helps no one. _Sasuke shook his head. _I don't care, I don't care, I don't _care_…_

_Would your family want this?_

No one will ever know because they're DEAD.

_What about us? Your family _here_?_

It's not about that. Just me, and the person who deserves to die. That's all.

Sasuke caught himself from tripping. _Damn_, this hurt.

_And what are you giving up to kill him, the man who really deserves it?  
_

Nothing, nothing at all.

_Don't bullshit me! I've taken enough of it already—just tell me. Please._

Sasuke winced as he coughed.

My sanity.

_Your soul. Please don't become that monster we saw during the exams—_

No. I'm going to do this . . . but . . . I don't want to lose . . . either . . .

_**I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much**_

But what if it had been Sakura he'd have killed. Itachi would continue to kill others, too. He had to be stopped.

Sasuke clenched his fists. _Damn_, he really did hurt a lot. Especially his head.

_But stopped like this Sasuke-kun?_

_**  
I guess you get used to somebody,  
I guess you get used to being loved **_

Sasuke grabbed onto the tree trunk and took in a few tired breaths. He was almost there. Straightening up, Sasuke continued forth for a couple more feet, before finally seeing the other person that he was looking for.

He took a couple more steps before he was standing over his brother, who was seated against a tree, probably unable to run any further. It was no wonder with all the damage done to him.

Itachi didn't even look up to meet his eyes as he said, "Get it over with already. There is no point in more of this foolishness."

Sasuke continued to stand there, taking in ragged breaths still. He was going to do this. He had just enough chakra to do one last chidori to kill him. The only problem was that, that last bit of chakra included his life source as well. A regular weapon would have been sufficient too, but there were none at hand since they all had been destroyed in the battle. Itachi could fend off any hand-to-hand combat easily anyway, even with him weakened and on the ground. Plus with that includes the risk of him still living through it. He wouldn't live through chidori.

"Come on, already, little brother. You might as well kill me already. There is no point in any of this."

Sasuke breathed out as he started to gather the energy to start building up the chakra needed for this.

The voice in his head came back, much more desperate. It seemed to want to stop him before he pushed past his breaking point.

_Please—Sasuke-kun, don't! I love you—don't—_

It's has to happen, Sakura.

_Nothing _has_ to happen—this is what he wants—don't do it—!_

I'm doing this for my family.

_The dead have no need for revenge!_

Sasuke could feel some power return back to him.

You can't stop me, Sakura. He's a monster and it's his turn to die.

And, even if it was only his imagination, Sasuke felt her wrapping her arms around from the back, just as it had happened in the forest during the exams.

_Sasuke-kun . . . and I tried so hard to stop you from becoming a monster during the exam, but here you are, anyway . . ._

Sasuke's voice slipped to respond out loud, "Do not compare me to him!" Because if anybody was a monster, it was his brother, not him. _Not me._

_Then don't lie to yourself!_

The voice turned sad now.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. So sorry this happened…_

So am I, Sakura.

_No, no you are not. But that's okay. I never should have expected the love to be mutual. Me and my annoying ways . . ._

All of the power collecting up in Sasuke was released in an instant short explosion before it could gather up anymore or start on his life force.

"What?" he said this aloud, out of shock at the thought. Well, of the thought that was meant to be Sakura's.

"I said, 'I know you think I'm just and annoying person, but here I am—just please stop, Sasuke-kun.' Please?"

Suddenly he realized that he was no longer hearing things, that this was really being said in his ear, and Sakura was hugging him tight from behind just as she did in the forest and in his imagination. And the sad thing was _he didn't care_ because, God, _it felt good_, even if it was driving him insane with indecision.

_**I never dreamed when I was letting you go that  
I would wake up and miss you this much**_

His body remained tense to reflect the pressure he was feeling in the situation.

"Leave me alone Sakura."

She breathed out a sigh and replied, "I may be a good medical ninja, but I can't save you if you do this. Please stop before you—" her voice broke as she continued, "and I don't know what I'd do if you did—I don't think I could face Naruto with it, even though I'd have too—" Sakura's face scrunched together to try and not cry. Sasuke couldn't see her, but then, he didn't have to.

Sasuke shook his head as he switched feet and shifted his muscles trying to help the strain, although it didn't work.

His only reply was, "The only way."

Itachi, who had been forgotten for the moment, kept his eyes steady with Sasuke's and said, "Get it over with or go away." He paused a minute to get his breath and wait for a reply. When there was none but a steady glare, he continued, "Little brother, you still don't have enough hate?"

Sakura felt his body react, tensing further and obviously working toward a decision to kill him.

Sakura suddenly, in desperation, started rambling on with all of the reasons that had been turning over in her mind since he had left to get him to come back or stay, "Please don't—there are still things to live for—are you really going to give everything you are for him? And it's not like he'll get free—we'll take him to Konoha where they'll deal with as it should be–—What about _Naruto_—doesn't he deserve—deserve well, all that he's done returned back to him? What about other goals you wanted done—killing him can't be all—I mean, I hope—"

Sakura stopped with a, "Ah—!" as Sasuke broke out of her grip, toward Itachi with a determined, set face. Sakura's spirit sank.

Sasuke half limped his way there so that he stood over Itachi, just in front of his still sitting brother as Sasuke continued to stare down at his face.

Itachi seemed to sigh with a, "_Finally_."

Sasuke nodded. Damn _right_, finally. All this shit took way too long as is.

As Sasuke started to gather chakra in one hand, he froze when he heard Sakura whisper in a small voice that made it seem as if her head were lowered, "I'm very sorry for all of this, Sasuke-kun."

His mind flashed and all of the power in his hand disappeared once again.

Maybe it was just the way she said it, or the connection to the conversation that he had had with her in his head, but in any case, it stopped him. It was like a tidal wave washed over his head, and the thoughts had slammed into him some sort of clarity that he hadn't had before.

Sakura still had her head lowered and her eyes shut tight as Sasuke took a large breath in, pulled his arm back with a fist, and then let it crash into his brother's face—minus the chakra—that Sasuke did with _great_ satisfaction, despite what the fortune cookies might say about revenge.

Sakura's eyes flew open to see Sasuke gasping over a potentially knocked out Itachi, after realizing that she heard no chidori whistling and the loud punch sound was just that—a punch. A really _hard_ punch. Straight into a tree nonetheless. But not chidori. _What?_

Sasuke figured he probably could do another punch and maybe a few after that for a good measure . . . but then, he knew once he started he wouldn't stop.

Sasuke straightened out to stand correctly while saying, "Sakura—you know how to block his chakra and keep him from doing anything till we get to Konoha?"

It took a while of Sakura standing there with her mouth hanging open before she realized that, yes, he _was_ talking to her and asking a question and, no, he had _not_ just killed his brother—although, for once, he seemed patient enough. It was a shock to her—hell, it was a shock to him too. His entire life he'd been planning and planning and planning—completely sure he was going to kill Itachi—and now look at him . . . completely NOT killing the bastard. Of course, there was always still time to change his mind . . . but it was doubtful. At the very least, he could always consider it after he healed and _didn't_ die in the process. Of course, he was completely ignoring the fact that the Hokage of the village probably would never, ever let that happen . . . but it was a good excuse anyway, to keep him occupied and nurse his poor ego.

She finally replied, ""Yes—I do. Just give me a few minutes and we can go—"

Sasuke nodded as he started to pull out chakra restraining steel ropes to tie his brother up in, just for extra insurance.

Just before they started their trek when Sakura was done, Sasuke spoke, "And you forgot to mention something before I almost killed myself and that bastard. If I hadn't been reminded on my own, I probably would have done it."

Sakura froze like a deer caught in headlights. Forgot anything?! She couldn't think of anything else—hell, she said everything she knew to get him to stop! She'd been thinking it all over for _years_. Hell—what did he expect from her? She did the best she could and he was just a stubborn asshole! In later years when he brought it up, she'd tell him so as well, even if she didn't know it yet.

"What'd I forget?" she said with anxious eyes.

Sasuke shrugged as he grabbed the rope tied to his brother and started his walk. Of course, at some point they'd have to pick him up as dragging him got to be too much trouble, but until then, Sasuke hoped Itachi felt every rock, ditch, and twig as he pulled his sorry ass along. It wasn't like he was that light to pull either, the bastard.

Sakura fumbled as she followed behind him.

"Seriously, tell me!"

Sasuke paused in his dragging to look over his shoulder at her, and raised an eyebrow as if to ask her if she _really_ thought he'd answer that question.

She protested with a finger in the air, "I think I have every right to know—you can't just say something like that and—"

His eyebrow went higher. Sakura flushed.

"But you—"

He shrugged and turned back around and kept walking.

Sakura glared at his back as he sluggishly pulled the captive.

"You know, you're gonna need help pulling him at some point." Her voice was flat with anger and a sort of cool-pissed off-ness.

He paused again for a long moment, before continuing the slow hike, and saying, "Yourself. You forgot you."

Sakura flushed again, embarrassed, and didn't talk for most of the rest of the way. Of course, in later years she also pointed out that anybody with a brain would have already _understood_ that that was implied and he was just a complete idiot for not realizing that sooner—but that was in later years, and, truthfully, when she was babbling all of the reasons he should stop, she hadn't considered herself just for the fact that she didn't think _he_ would consider herself any reason to stop. He'd left her from the start, after all. But she never told him that because, really, it would have made her feel bad because it would have made him feel bad too and there was no point to any of that.

* * *

Finally, after a long reprieve of quietness that Sakura never usually allowed to happen, she cleared her throat as they neared the sight of the gates of Konoha, "Uhm…"

Sasuke turned towards her while she shouldered Itachi since it was her turn. Well, it lasted long enough, he guessed.

Sakura bit her lip in guilt as she said, "—Uh—Shishou was pretty mad about you taking off again—and—umm—"

Sasuke gave her a skeptical eye.

Quickly she said, "Oh—no—you probably don't have to worry since you're bringing Itachi, so everything should be fine—heh, heh!" Sakura's smile looked fake. Sasuke twitched. She had kind of FAILED to mention that before while he was trying to decide on whether or not to take that bastard back to Konoha with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned. _Sakura_.

"You are so _annoying_."

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, looked up, and smiled at the sky as if to say, _I have no idea what you're talking about. _This was then supplemented by a squeal of, "_Naruto_!"

She was then thrown back twenty feet when Naruto threw himself at her in a crushing hug, making her drop the body she was carrying, while he yelled, "Sakura-CHAN! I thought you had left to go after that bastard who broke your heart into millions of pieces again by being the Teme that he is! –What'd he do?—you KNOW I'll go drag him here just to kick his ass in front of everyone like the bastard that he—!"

Naruto was interrupted by a short, low voice saying, "Dumb_ass_."

Naruto froze before slowly creaking his body to face the –now noticed— Sasuke standing right next to them.

Sakura had the sense to plug her ears with her fingers before Naruto yelled, "**TEMEEEE**!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and covered up another "Dumbass," with a cough.

Naruto held up his finger in protest saying, "Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who—"

"_Naruto_—we're kinda busy right now!" Sakura said this motioning to the incapacitated criminal tied up and dropped in the dirt now.

Naruto started to say, "Who the hell cares, Sakura-chan—Sasuke's ba—" but was stopped when he turned to the guy and saw who it was. His jaw dropped down to the floor.

"That's—that's—crap—Sakura-chan, I'll hold Teme down while you take him in the village before that bastard realizes that—"

Sasuke interrupted Naruto with a, "Dobe—I already know. _I helped bring him here._ Dumbass."

Naruto's jaw fell down again as he froze looking at Sasuke with his finger still in the air.

Sakura moved into Naruto's line of vision by standing next to Sasuke and saying, "Yeah, Naruto. Calm down—everything's fine. We've got it all worked out."

If Sakura hadn't been standing next to him, she wouldn't have heard the mumble from Sasuke of, "Yeah, all except the being _arrested_ part . . . stupid . . . annoying . . . friends . . ."

Naruto started to relax, seeming to take it all in stride.

"Oh . . . okay."

After saying that, Naruto turned back to Itachi, and brought his leg back as far as it would go before letting swing forward with as much force that was possible—straight into Itachi's side. He was still unconscious, but it still gave Naruto the same amount of satisfaction.

Sakura scolded with a, "Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke smiled, for once, and said, "Maybe you're not a _complete_ dobe—"

Naruto's face lit up.

"—Just 99.9 percent dobe. But I suppose we could overlook that 0.1 percent since I can still kick your ass any time of day."

Naruto crossed his arms and started scowling. His ears perked up, though, when he heard Sakura laughing joyously. It was such a good sight to see for her. A wide smile spread across his face as he mauled Sakura with a bear hug.

"Oh—NARUTO—CAN'T BREATH!"

He just hugged even tighter as he said, "I haven't heard you laugh like that in FOREVERS Sakura-CHAN! AHAHAHA!" He even had the audacity to start twirling her around . . . before Sasuke cut in by ripping Naruto off of her and grabbing Sakura by the arm and picking up Itachi's rope and dragging them both in through Konoha gate toward the Hokage tower, scowling the entire time.

Naruto only smiled. He didn't think it would ever go away by how he was feeling. He wondered if your heart could burst from happiness. Maybe. It was hard to tell because suddenly everything felt it was as it should have been. Should be now. As it is now. He didn't even realize he was crying until Hinata appeared and he could feel her hugging him in a tight embrace. There was no doubt that he put everything he had into that one hug, still bawling like a baby. She was the best person and girlfriend he'd ever known and had (not that he had dated anyone else). She was just such a . . . good person. God, why hadn't he asked her to marry him yet? He would have to fix that soon.

His hug tightened around her and she received it in kind.

_**I guess you get used to somebody  
I guess you get used to being loved  
**_

"I can't believe she actually arrested you, Sasuke-kun! I'm really so sorry!"

Sasuke gave her a black look and replied, "You are _so_ annoying."

Sakura laughed nervously as she flattened out the creases in her skirt distractedly as they walked the inhabited village.

"Well, at least you're still able to go places—and really, it's more probation than anything!"

His glare remained un-wavered as he said, "That's because she _chained_ me to you. I can't even _pee_ without you being there."

Another nervous laugh.

They came upon an active flea market road while walking as Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, much like Naruto, and said, "Yeah . . . about that . . . um . . . actually, you don't exactly have to be chained to me . . . exactly . . . there's sort of an alternative I kind of forgot about til' this morning . . ."

Sasuke stopped walking and glared at her.

"Sakura, we've been chained together for two _weeks_—"

Another nervous laugh as she said, "—Yeah, yeah, I know. . . umm . . ."

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just tell me what the alternative is, Sakura."

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her with an innocent look and said, "Well, there's this tracking device that goes around your ankle—it also keeps you from leaving through the gates of the village—we can take off the chakra chains after putting that on you. And if the chains are put back on, the anklet falls off. Heh."

Sasuke just shook his head.

Sakura held up her hands in defense and said, "I have them in my backpack here—it's okay!" Immediately she shrugged off the one shoulder she had been using to carry her pack of stuff and held it open in front of him for him to grab the ankle bracelet out of.

Still scowling, he took it out and made them both kneel as he clasped on the device to his ankle. As soon as it was secured and on, the chains fell off. He bent over and picked them up and studied them in his hand.

Free at last, free at last, thank GOD Almighty, free at _last_.

Sasuke rubbed his wrist as he exercised his freedom by taking a couple more steps back than he was usually allowed. Man, that felt good. He stuffed the chains in his pocket as he turned back to her.

Sakura now clasped her hands behind her back, smiling at him. Jeez, why was she always _smiling_—_all of the time_! Even if there was no point—even if it was unnecessary!

But then, he'd seen her plenty of times when she hadn't been smiling. And that wasn't any good either—gah! Annoying . . . women . . . hn.

Facing her, Sasuke crossed his arms, and glared at her.

Holding up her hands once again, she said, "I promise I'll stay far back from you to make up for it—I'll leave you completely and totally alone for a while! Promise!"

He looked at her skeptically, wondering where the strings attached were. There had to be some for a deal like this.

Seeming to read his mind she said, "No strings attached—believe me! The only time you'll see me is for check-ups in the morning." As if to prove her words, she took three large steps back with a wide smile.

"I'll see you later then, Sasuke-kun!"

In the next second, she had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke stood there for a minute longer before believing that she was actually gone—for the moment. There was no way that she was going to actually keep to her word for this—he knew her to well.

Sasuke calmly strolled past the stands, occasionally stopping to glance at things. Low and behold, not ten minutes later, he felt a familiar chakra in one of the open door stores in the building right across the street.

Sasuke sighed as he walked toward the door and poked his head in, starting to say, "I knew it, Sakura, stop following—"

He stopped when he realized that it was a candy store where Sakura had earlier mentioned that she had wanted to stop by—he'd refused to let her since he was chained to her and he refused to be put through such misery, but it seemed she was making that up now, looking intently at the sugary goodness—

Who in the hell was that talking to her? He'd never seen the guy before, but he seemed to have started a conversation with Sakura having seen her looking at the chocolate. –Not that it mattered. Sasuke started to creep his head back from looking inside. The guy was a complete stranger; it wasn't like Sakura would even _think_ about—

What the hell? Was that _giggling_? Sasuke's head poked back around the corner to look in the store.

The guy was chatting her up with supposedly some "funny" (not) joke—Sasuke sized him up. He was an all-right looking guy. Taller than her, but not as tall as himself. And his hair was short and spiky—more like a porcupine. So ugly not even worth the misery of being around. Yes, definitely. Sasuke ignored the fact that his own hair was often compared to a chicken.

Besides, just the guy's eyelashes were so long, it could probably be considered feminine—it was more likely he was gay anyway—

Sasuke scooted closer to the opening, letting more of his body show as he realized that suddenly the guy was closer to her than anyone with personal space _should_ be. Sasuke glared holes into the back of the guy's head. She was still smiling and _letting_ him be that close. God damn it. He did not just go through hell and back again just to come back to Konoha and have this—GUY just randomly come out of nowhere—and, and . . . DO this.

Determined, he stepped out of his "hiding" position, and marched up to Sakura. Without saying a word to her surprised and questioning look, he pulled out the chains again, clasped them on his arm, and then hers. A second later, the ankle device clicked off of him.

"Sasuke-kun—?"

Before she could think of anything more to say, Sasuke started pulling her out of the store with a scowl, "Come on. I know a better candy shop than here." He glanced back only once to glare at the offending man, who just stood there confused and surprised at the same time, before finally dragging Sakura out and marching off toward another shopping stand.

Yes, she was annoying as hell, and his nerves could probably only stand so much of her before he'd die from frustration, but, he'd already experienced living without her once when he had left. He'd been there and done that after having had her for some time; but, having said that, he wouldn't do it again. Not ever. It sounded ridiculously cheesy to his own mind, but what did that matter? He had her and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose to some stupid short guy with spiky hair in a candy store. He couldn't save his family before, but he'd be damned if he didn't keep and fight for the one he could have now.

Things would finally be the way they were supposed to be, even if he had to stay _chained_ to her for the duration of his probation where, by that time, _everyone_ would understand that she wasn't going to be with anyone else. Because he had had happiness before and he would keep it this time and never let go. He couldn't give it up, and that was that.

Take _that_ Itachi.

_**  
I guess you get used to somebody  
I guess you get used to being loved**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yo—hey. What? –Upate (my other stories)? Never heard of it. Moving on._

_Another one-shot. Heard the song. Had to type it up. I worked on this off and on, so it's been in the making for a while since I kept putting it off. Can't say how good it is or bad for that matter. I'm sure there are many errors that I won't notice or catch too. Ah, well. I was hoping to try and keep it in character some… but I can't say I did great at it (Sasuke is a SUCKY character to try and do just because he's so… well… you know… himself. I'm sure for other people, he's good, but for me… eh). And this is the ending that I would like very much to happen—maybe not exactly like this… but you know what I mean. Happily ever after. Hugs and kisses all over the place. Criminals in jail, and the "good" characters get the ending they deserve. Obviously, that probably won't happen… but one can always hope. And I just had to put in that part with Naruto, just because he is just such a prominent character (even if he isn't the main character pairing for this story). You can't make a story where he is just in the background—I just had to give him that little part and his happily ever after—he's just so good that you just—WANT it to be. And I'm the writer here so I guess I can do that. Wahoo! And Hinata too, with him. Just has to happen. They're both so sweet and innocent… you just can't help it. Or at least I can't. :D_

_And, just to let you know, YES, i have been a Sasuke-hater--just b/c he's irritating and gets under my skin to the point of wanting to shmack him. I'm just sayin'. But, after many months of guilt and my conscious eating away at me, i sometimes have to ease up on the guy---thus one of the points and reasons that i thought up and wrote the story. The guy gets ragged on enough, i don't need to add to it... and if a happily ever after comes in because of it, well then, all the better. I really can't say for myself WHAT i would do in his situation, nor do i care to even try to think about it. I just do the best i can with what i have and write what comes to mind. Although... in my heart, i still got hope for the characters of the story. Sigh. I've watched to many Disney movies.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed it and won't kill me with rusty sporks… I really tried to make this as un-cheesy as possible... but i can't say whether i succeeded or not. Ah, well...  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. Not the story for which this one-shot is based off of. I give all credit to those who deserve as such (meaning I'm to lazy to look up who actually owns everything but at the same time I don't want to be sued. Wahoo to owners and no sueing!). I own not the rusty sporks either. Nothing. The song is "You Get Used To Somebody" by Tim Mcgraw. He rocks too. Smexy. And I love it when he sings with his wife. Pure awesomeness. _

_Rock on and payce out :D_

**Ps: ON A COMPLETELY RANDOM NOTE: I hate tomatoes. Lol. Just putting that out there. I thought that it was pretty ironic, myself.**


End file.
